This invention relates to slide valves for controlling a bridging clutch in an automatic transmission.
A slide valve of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 42 03 323. In that disclosure, a slide valve, which is merely represented symbolically in the drawing, controls a bridging clutch associated with a hydraulic torque converter.